Call of Lyoko
by Stargirlthewriter
Summary: Summery: Sissi has been having these weird dreams, so Jim made Aelita her new roomate,And soon, Aelita’s doll, Mr. Puck, starts talking to Sissi, Later it is revealed that Mr. Puck wants Sissi to go to Lyoko to contact him, COMPLETE!READ NOW!
1. Chapter 1

Call of Lyoko

By Stargirlthewriter

Rating: T

Summery: Sissi has been having these weird dreams, so Jim made Aelita her new roomate,

And soon, Aelita's doll, Mr. Puck, starts talking to Sissi, Later it is revealed that Mr. Puck wants Sissi to go to Lyoko to contact him, When she does, her life changes for good. Rated to be safe, A/J U/Y S/Mr. Puck Odd/Sissi

Disclamer: I do not own Code lyoko, or any of the characters.

Chapter one: Sissi's dream, and rooming with Aelita

Sissi's POV

"Aelita?"

I saw her, motioning me, to a circular elevator shaft, I did not know what was going on…

"He is waiting for you."

A voice behind me called, it was my crush, Ulrich

"Who is waiting for me!"

I shouted.

"The Scanner is ready, Sissi"

"Scanner?"

I cautiously walked inside…

I felt like I was being lifted upward…and then…The next thing I new….I was in a desert area…I saw Aelita's Doll, only looking like he was my size and Virtual…

"Who…Are you? And Why are you dressed like an Elf!"

"Look out!" the figure replied

Some round Steal Ball type thing shot me with a laser and I was falling into this digital sea…

"AAAAHHHHHHH!"

I woke up

"Sissi? Are you ok?"

Aelita came into my room at that moment…

"Well, I get woken up because of your screams a few times, and now, talk about Irony!"

"Well, if you have any nightmares, I can lend you My doll Mr. Puck, if you want…"

"N-no thank you, say, would you mind having me as a roomate? I can talk to Jim…"

"Well, I'll consider it…"

"Th-thank you Aelita."

I tried to get to sleep, But the thought of my nightmare kept me awake…Hopefuly, rooming with Aelita will help me get to sleep easier…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: I do not own Code lyoko, or any of the characters.

(Chapter 2: Mr. Puck's Message)

Aelita's POV

"So, Sissi is rooming with you? Must be a true nightmare!hahaha!" Odd quiped at lunch

"Well, Sissi has been different...She hasn't been herself...She muttered something about Mr. Puck being Alive..." I replied

"Xana has been unusualy quiet since he left the Super Computer" Jerimie pointed out

"Yeah it's weird..." Ulrich stated

"You'd think with all that power, something might have happened...Maybie he's on a vacation!"Odd laughed

"Perhaps...But we should watch incase he DOES launch an attack" I said...

"Ahhhh!"

"Huh!That sounded like Sissi!" When we found Sissi, She was in my (Well, she now shares the dorm with me...) dorm...She was staring in fright of Mr. Puck who actualy was standing.

"What the hell!" Odd exclamed

"Go to the factory, and Bring me as well, Sissi" A voice came from my doll...

"What's going on here?" Sissi asked, her eyes filled with fear

"Go to the factory, and Bring me as well, Sissi"

"What Factory!What are you!"

"Should we tell her?" I whispered to Jerimie

"Tell her what?"Asked a voice from behind, it was Yumi

Jerimie, Odd and Ulrich whispered to Yumi what was going on, while I talked to Mr. Puck

"Why do you need Sissi?"I asked

"How do you know my name!" Demanded Sissi.

"I want to talk to Sissi alone, where nobody can hear us." The doll replied

"why?"We both asked

Mr. Puck started to glow

"Huh!" Me and Sissi exclaimed

Sissi started to look like she was dizzy, she then fell to the ground and Fainted

"Sissi!Mr. Puck, What did you do!"

"Please, Aelita, call me 'Puck'"

Jerimie and the others, had saw this and then Jerimie proclaimed "We'd better get Sissi to the factory!And Fast!"

"As much as it pains me to say it, I aggre" Ulrich stated

"Yeah, might as well, if Sissi wakes up, she'll question us anyway." Yumi Replied


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: I do not own Code lyoko, or any of the characters.

And as requested, I made this chapter longer.

(Chapter 3: Odd's Jelousy)

Odd's POV

We took Sissi to the Factory, and Mr. Puck too...It seems as though He realy does want to talk to Sissi about something...

But why would he need Sissi? Why wouldn't he need me? I'm less of a pain! Oh well, maybie this is Xana's doing...He need's a Girlfriend! hah!

When we got there, Sissi woke up...She didn't have the Xana marking in her Eye, so maybie I was wrong, but still, Xana need's a girlfriend! At least she wouldn't be chasing Ulrich around then...

POV Changed to Jerimie's POV

"Guys, I'm gonna start the Virtualization process, Sissi, go down to the...Huh!"

Sissi walked over to the Super Computer and was typing in some strange codes.

"Sissi!What do you think you're doing!" I ran over, tried to stop her, but Aelita grabbed me.

"No, let her be, she knows what she's doing."

"Aelita, are you sure?What If she destroy's your materialization Program?"

"Relax, Einstien, she's not gonna destroy the program, besides, why do we need it? Aelita's no longer bound to the Super computer!" Odd reassured me.

When Sissi Was done, she walked to the Elevator, and Pushed the button.

"She must have gone down into the scanner room!" Yumi replied.

"Sissi on Lyoko? Oh no..." Ulrich groaned

"If Sissi tells Anyone about this factory, I'll push her into the Virtual Sea." Yumi growled

"She won't, she's been different lately, she hasn't been hanging arround Herb and Nicholas..." Aelita told Yumi

"And besides, if we push Sissi into the Virtual sea, we could get into trouble..." I added...

"Sissi, you ready?"

"Ready" came a droned voice from Sissi

"OK..._Transfer: Sissi Transfer: Puck Scanner: Sissi Scanner: Puck _**VIRTUALIZATION!**"

POV Changed to Sissi's POV

The next thing I knew, I was in this Virtual World, I was in an Winter Wonderland,a Lake was by me, a shallow lake...

"Wow! this place is...Amazing!"

I looked into a puddle of water at myself, I was carrying a Wand, I had a Peaked hat on my head, and I had a Black top on, with a pleated skirt, which was black too, on my Feet were these whitchlike boots, I was whearing Fishnet Tights, and Fishnet gloves, On my wrist was a Multi-colored beaded bracelet... I also had a pink star on my Face, and Elf-like ears...

"Hey." a voice came from behind me, it was Puck.

"Puck!"

"Yep, it's me, I have something to ask you, but I'm not quite sure how..."

"Well, what is it?"

Meanwhile...

POV Changed to Odd's POV

"Oh Crap!" Jerimie shouted

"What?"Me and Aelita Asked

"Problem, Jerimie?" Asked Ulrich

"I've lost communication!" Jerimie looked paniced

"B-but I thought I was the only one who could do that!" shouted Aelita

"I'll go to Lyoko!" I volintered.

"Me too, so I can fix Communications!" Added Aelita

Me and Aelita Headed to the Scanners, and before we knew it, we were on Lyoko, we both found Sissi and Mr. Puck.

"There they are!" I replied. Aelita took the other way and walked into a tower to fix Communications

POV Changed back to Jerimie's POV

Eventualy, after what seemed like hours of Waiting, communication was back...

"So, Puck, why did you want Sissi Here?" Asked Odd

"I can't...Say why..." Sissi said, in a happy voice

"Why not?" Odd asked

"I just...Can't, I've been sworn into secrecy."

"Aw, c'mon! tell us!"

"Jerimie, can you devurtualise us?" Aelita asked

"Ok, _Devirtualization Aelita! Devirtualization Odd! Devirtualization Sissi!_" I devirtualised those 3 first...

"_Devirtualization Puck!_" When they all came back up, Odd and Aelita were carring out a knocked out Sissi, and Puck came back actualy...Human!

He was Dressed up just like Aelita's Doll.

POV Changed to Yumi's POV

We were all in Sissi and Aelita's Dorm when Sissi Awoke...

"Wow, what a wonderfull dream..." Sissi sighed dreamily, I wondered what was up.

"Was I dreaming, or did I realy go there?"

"You realy did go there, Sissi" Puck stated. Somehow, now I don't trust Aelita's Doll...

Odd and Puck Walked Sissi out, Jerimie left to his room, and Ulrich went outside, but me and Aelita Stayed here.

"So, what do you think happened?" I asked Aelita, my Best Friend

"Maybie she and Puck...Kissed?" Aelita guessed

"My guess is that it was more than just that.."

"More?What do you mean...?Isn't kissing..."

"Well, yeah, but...you see...Kissing can go farther than just a dry kiss on the lips...There's also french-kissing too..."

"What's that?"

"Um...I'll tell you later..."

"Alright."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer: I do not own Code lyoko, or any of the characters.

Disclaimer 2:The songs "Rich Girl" By Gwen Stefani and "The Math" By Hillary Duff also do not belong to me

(Chapter 4:Sissi Vs Aelita!)

Sissi's POV

"So, did you hear about the tallent show?" I asked Aelita

"Yep, what are you gonna do?"

"First tell me what you're gonna do."

"No, you tell me first."

"No, you go first"

"No, you"

"No, you!"

"Ok, we both say what we're gonna do at the same time, ok?"

"Alrighty"

"1...2...3...4...5..."I counted

"Singing!" We both said

"Wait...Singing?" Aelita asked me "What song?"

"It's a surprise" I answered.

The Day of The Tallent Show

Jerimie's POV

I didn't compete in the Tallent show, because I just wanted to Watch Aelita...

When the Tallent Show Began...

Weird things kept happining to the people and their acts...

Even Ulrich and Yumi both walked off the stage with a broken arm...

"Something fishy is going arround here..."Yumi said in disgust

"No!Odd!" Screamed Sissi

"Ahhhhh!Oooof!Owwww..."Odd hobled off the stage, "I think I broke a leg, is that good luck?Ha Ha!"

Sissi Went up on stage and nervously Sang, she was actualy...great!

"If I was a Rich Girl,-nananananananananananananananana-See, I'd have all the money in the world, If I was a Welthy Giiiiiiiirl!"(Not the Full lyrics, I know, but bear with me.)

Next Was Aelita...

"Um, this is a song, Dedicated to the one I love," She blushed, was she talking about me?

"You're always trying to figure out, what I am all about, What I am all about, if you don't know what the answer is, then just shut up and kiss, don't have to be a genious, to figure what's between us!"

Her voice was enchanting...But then...I saw...Puck!Trying to cut free a sand bag!

"You can spend your whole life analyzing, Justifying, quantifying, and dividing, 'Til there's nothing anymore!Well, why don't you just,close your eyes, And kiss my lips,and let it go Just let it flow It's wh-Ahh!"Aelita maneged to dodge the sand bag...Puck didn't stop there, he threw other objects! Aelita Sang and dodged and Sang and Dodged! Untill, the song was over...

"If you can't do the math, Then get out of the equation, I am calling you back, this is star sixtynine! Is it a minus or a plus? Does enough equal enough? If you can't do the math,If nothing adds up,Tell me why I'm here!" Aelita posed dramaticly, and the audiance went...rather wild...

"**_And the Runner up of the Kadic Tallent Show is...Aelita Stones!_**"

What!Runner up!Aelita did Way better and deserved to be first place!

"**_Hold up! there was a miscommunication, the real Runner up is...Elisebeth Delmas! but the real winner is...Aelita Stones!_**"

"I won?" Aelita questioned "I won!"

"Congratulations, Aelita, you were actualy Better than me!"Sissi replied

I waved at Aelita, She waved back, did she sing that song... for me?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer: I do not own Code lyoko, or any of the characters.

(Chapter 5: Back to Lyoko)

Yumi's POV

"Something about Puck is very suspicious" I said to Ulrich, my arm was in a cast and so was his

"Yeah, I don't get it...Why did he try to attack Aelita? and Why is he flirting...With...Sissi!"

"Maybie it had do do with something that had to do with whatever happened on lyoko..."

I picked up my moble, and Called Aelita.

_"Hello?"_

"Aelita, it's me, could you come to the Factory?"

_"Xana Attacking?"_

"No, but bring Jerimie too, I think I might be able to figure out what's going on..."

_"Ok I will, see you there." _She hung up afterwords.

"She's comming with Jerimie, better get ready." I told Ulrich

Meanwhile...

Sissi's POV

"Sissi, you know that day you first came to Lyoko..." Odd was trying to tell me

"Yes?" I wondered what he was about to say...

"Well, I just want to say, you don't have to date a doll to find true love... Because I know this guy who realy has an interest in you"

"And that person would be?"

"Um...Well...M-Whaaaa!" he got tackled by Puck.

"Stay away from her!She's MINE!" Shouted Puck in anger

"She's not your property!" Odd shouted back "Man, you sound like Einstien when I try to do something nice for Aelita..."

"You mean that ugly pink-haired girl!The Mad Scientist can have her!"

"Hey!Leave Aelita alone, Puck! I like her pink hair!In fact, I want to dye it pink someday!" I shouted

"Stay out of this, Elizabeth." Responded Puck

"No, I won't, because a Real friend would-" He kissed me, right in front of Odd, I was silent for a moment, but then I finaly spoke...

"You'd like to think that I'd stop defending my friend just because of a kiss, wouldn't you?" I said at last

"What about the events on Lyoko?" Puck replied, grinning

"Say, what did happen on Lyoko that day, anyway?" Odd wondered

"Well...Uh..." We both blushed.

Back at the Factory...

Aelita's POV

We were finaly on lyoko, We were in Sector 5 and I was looking through the files to see what happened that day Puck and Sissi came to lyoko and what happened in the Ice Sector.

"Hm...We'll never find it at this rate..." Yumi sighed

"Wait...What's this?" I pulled out a file, and heard Jerimie shout "Ugh!"

"What's wrong Jerimie?" Asked Ulrich

"It's...It's...Horrible!"

He then Devirtualised us one by one so that we could see too...

"Oh my god" Yumi repilied

"What the Hell?" Shouted Ulrich

I didn't know what was going on...

"What are Sissi and Puck doin-hey!" Jerimie had covered my eyes, i didn't know why...

I heard the sounds of lips smacking though...

Back to Odd, Puck and Sissi...

Puck's POV

Odd was laughing, foolish human! Me and Sissi belong together!

At least he didn't know my plan...

"You and Sissi...hahahaha...Had a make-out session on...hahahahahaha...Lyoko!Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Sissi's face was as pink as that Ugly Aelita's Pink hair...I guess that's what humans call 'blushing'

"Puck, I gotta go, comming Odd?" Sissi and Odd left me standing there...He better not steal her from me! She's mine!

Aelita and Jerimie were walking towords me, What did they want! they Passed by, Aelita looked like she wanted to ask me something, but Jerimie pulled her away

"I'll tell you what they were doing later" he said to Sissi

Where's that Black-haired girl? and that Brown-haired boy?

I went back to the factory and lied down on the Hammock they made me, I was soon 'asleap' as humans would call it afterwords...

On Lyoko...

Ulrich's POV

"Hey Yumi..." I had to ask her something

"Yes?"

"Um... Thanks for helping me convince Jerimie to let us have a date on Lyoko..."

Yumi Blushed "You're welcome Ulrich."

"Um...Can I ask you something, Yumi?"

"Yes Ulrich..."

"Would you be...My...Girlfriend?"

Yumi Smiled "Of corse."

We then Kissed, like we were about to that one day, months ago on Lyoko...

Author's Note: Sorry about the Date on Lyoko, I tried... I'll take any sugestions in reviews, thank you all for reading my ficcy!  
Next Chapter will have more action! I need sugestions on what to do for the next chapter, how to make Puck be exposed for the evil doll he is...

Sugestions Greatly apreciated! Put them in your Reviews!

Again, thanks for reading my Ficcy, hands Cookies to all who Reviewed


	6. Chapter 6!

Disclaimer: I do not own Code lyoko or any of the charecters...

Thanks CodeLyokoFreak77737 for the Idea that will be used in this chapter!

without further ado...

(CHAPTER 6: The fan-fic Finalie trilogy:part one: Xana's Return, Puck is Evil!)

(Sissi's POV)

I was on a date with Puck, when he asked me a strange question...

"How would you like to be a princess?"

"A princess?How?" I was curious...

"Come with me, I'll show you..."

We went to the Factory...

"What are we doing here?"

"get into the scanners."

I got in, and then I was on lyoko in a forest-like place...

Puck appeared before me in lyoko, he was grinning evily...

"Well princess...Wanna meet your prince?"

"I thought you were my prince..."

"No, not I... I would never fall in love with a Human!"

"Wh-what!"

Suddenly, a Jelly-fishlike creature appeared before me, the Tentlicles wraped arround me, Puck was laughing evily...

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed out, then I saw two figures running at me...

"Yumi!Ulrich!Heeeeellllllppppp!" What were they doing here?

A Fan cut through the Tenticles and I dropped down, I felt dizzy...

"Whoa...What was that?"

"The schipizoa, I knew Puck was no good!" Replied Yumi

"Do you want to know who I realy AM!" Puck was still grinning evily

"I know who you are!You're XANA!" Shouted Ulrich

"How'd you guess?" Puck replied smirking evily

"You wanted to get close to us by possesing Aelita's Doll, you wanted Sissi on Lyoko for some reason and you can somehow drain other people's energy on EARTH!Kinda hard to miss." Replied Yumi

"So!" Puck grinned "**_DEVIRTUALIZATION!_**" We were all back on earth, then he somehow divertualized himself and started Dragging us somewhere...

We were at School..."what's going on!" He dragged us arround the school

"Hey!Who do you think you are!" Shouted Jim, running towords Puck

"What are you doing!" Shouted William, who also started running towords us

He jammed me Yumi and Ulrich into a Closet, then later threw William and Jim in with us...

"This is awkward." I quiped

(Odd's POV)

Me, Aelita and Jerimie were in Mr. Delmas's office for some reason,

I thought we were in trouble...

"you three know about Franz Hopper right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Replied Jerimie

"The File is missing, your absences are chronicle so it must make sense..." it sounded like we were all doomed..."XANA has Returned."

We all Nodded

"So, what happpens now?" I asked

"Aelita wasn't the only one who had the Keys to Lyoko...There was one other person, you had to protect, XANA doesn't know of the other person, but he's trying to find the other person..."

"Who's the other person?" Aelita asked

"Your Cousin..." Dr. Delmas's voice was gloomy...

"Me!"Exclaimed Odd

"No, Odd, I knew you weren't Aelita's Cousin, I think I know MY Niece when I see her."

"You're niece!" We all shouted at once

"Then that means...I'm related to..." Aelita Started

"Sissi, Yes." Jerimie Finished

"Speaking of Sissi, where is she?"

"I'll go look for her" I replied

Meenwhile in the closet...

(Sissi's POV)

We were starting to loose air...Ulrich had Passed out already...

I had been rather quiet and I didn't speek...This was like a dream I had months ago...

Then, my own crush Odd Della Robia came to our Rescue...

"Into the Principal's Office, the five of you, we need all the hands we can get!"

We all Went to the Principal's Office, My Dad had Jerimie and Aelita there...

"Sissi, I have some News for you... You're gonna be surprised but-Uck!" Puck had litteraly dropped in and Started Choking my Dad!

"Dad!" I shouted

"Mr. Delmas!" Everyone Else shouted

"Go...To...The Factory...Don't worry...About...meeee..." He passed out... And we all went to the factory...

"Into the Scanners Everyone, We'll need all the help we can get for the Final Battle"

"Scanners?" William was confused on what was going on, when Ulrich Came too we explained what was going on to William and Jim...

We had no choice but to send them...To Lyoko!

But the rest is to be continued...Tune in Next Week to see who wins THE FINAL BATTLE!


	7. Chapter 7Final Chapter, sorry

Disclaimer: I do not own Code lyoko or any of the charecters...

Thanks to Demon-san0511LK, this idea will be used in the next chapter!

Without further ado...

(CHAPTER 7: The fan-fic Finalie:part two: The final battle!)

(Jerimie's PoV)

I sent everyone to lyoko, including myself, I had no choice, we needed all the help there we could get.

At lyoko, we all managed to get to sector 5, with a little help from Aelita, who entered a tower, to control the Super Calculator to bring up the Transport orb...

"Everyone, we got to go to sector 5!It's the only way we'll find Xana!"I shouted.

We all entered the orb, and headed to Sector 5...

When the walls opened, we all ran inside to find the key to stop the countdown, eventualy it was found,

and Sissi managed to push the key,

Then it opened up a room, then Odd and Sissi went inside the room...

(Odd's POV)

"Sissi, what are you doing?"I asked Sissi, shocked that she came along

"I won't let you fight that monster alone." She replied

"But what if you lose all your life points and...One of his attacks...Makes you...unable to devirtualise?"

"That's a chance, I'm willing to take."

"Sissi, I...I don't want to..."

"Yes Odd?"

"I don't want to loose you..."

"I...I don't want to loose you either!"

She huged me, crying, to think I used to hate her, now... I loved her dearly...

"I love you Odd Della Robbia!"

"I love you too, Sissi!"

"Pardon me to ruin this lovely moment..."A chilling voice is heard..."But It's time the Princess meets her prince!"

It was Xana!The schipizoa went for Sissi, and grabbed her.

"I believe I've found the other half of the Keys!" He shouted, that monster...

"What!" Shouted Sissi. "Keys!I am not any 'keys'!Odd, did you know about this!"

"That's what your Father was trying to tell you!" I replied "I was going to tell you, but then you insisted about comming and..."

I shot the Schipizoa before the keys fell into Xana's hands, Sissi fell into my arms, and I glared at Xana.

"How dare you treat a lady like that!" I shot him, and he Shot back.

The door opened again, and everyone else rushed in!

Crabs, Megatanks, Wasps and Kankrelots, Creepers and taranchulas surrounded Xana "Seise them!" The monstes started attacking everyone, While I battled Xana.

"You're a monster!" I shouted

"You're a watersack!" He shouted back

"You're a player!" He screamed

"You're a heartless fool!"I shouted back

"You're a villian!"

"You're a goody-two shoes!"

That was it, nobody calls me a goody two shoes!

"Why you little hell-bound Virus...Nobody, BUT nobody calls me a Goody-two-shoes..."

I furiously shoot at him, running out of Arrows in the Process "CRAP!" He grinned

Sudenly, Sissi woke up.

"Xana, you are going to pay for hurting my boyfriend."

Boyfriend?Was she...serious?I was her boyfriend?And how did she know I was hurt?

She took out her wand "Take...THIS!" She hurled a fireball at Xana, and he...Grimaced!

"You little floosy!" He screamed(Author's note:See why this is rated "T"?)

Jim ran furiosly at Xana, Tackling him, and William ran at Xana with his Raiper,

Jerimie sighed

"You ran out of arrows Odd?" He guessed

"Yep, too bad nobody's running the Super Calculator."

"Oh well, stay back, and protect Sissi."

"How?"  
He handed me one of his swords "With this. I'll only need one anyway"

Wow did Jerimie look rediculous on lyoko, he looked sorta like ulrich when we thought Xanadu was Lyoko...Good thing Jerimie redesigned Ulrich's look,hahaha!

Xana was slowly going down, I protected Sissi with my life.

Eventualy, he was hanging on the edge

"Sissi!Help!I didn't mean to betray you!Remember when you thought I was your Prince?HELP ME SISSI!"

Sissi went over to Xana, Glaring at him.

"I now know that you were only a monster,

you are not only that,

but a pathetic monster,

trying to manipulate a girl into doing what you want her to do...

Now that's just plain sick,

and one more thing...

You have no taste in clothing Xana Puck!"

She stepped on his had causing him to fall into the virtual Sea...

"Huzzah!" We all shouted

It was over, Xana was Dead.

And Aelita and Sissi were both Free...

(Aftermath, 3 years later...)

(Sissi's POV)  
After The Final Battle, and my father's recovery from Xana, Choking him.

We had to Shut Lyoko down.

We set up a slide show telling about Lyoko, Who Aelita Was and who I was,

There was even a part about Franz Hopper, my late uncle.

It turns out that Franz Hopper had gone insane and killed his wife,

he intended to kill his daughter and destroy the world,

That's why the FBI was sent after him.

But it's still a mystery on how Aelita got Pink Hair...

As for love-lives, Yumi and Ulrich have been dating for 3 years now.

Same goes with me and Odd, and Aelita and Jerimie...

William started Dating Taelia too...

We all go to high shool now, it's tougher than it looks, but it's a blast!

Jim has retired after the Xana fight, and word has it, that he definetly talks about his job as a Gym teacher!

The Factory was Demolished and a Park was put there in its place,

and the Hermatage was never found, it mysteriosly dissapeared after the Xana fight...

As for me, I'm glad things are back to normal!

(3rd person PoV)

We see Sissi Turn to Odd and they finish a bowl of Ice Cream, they are at the park where the Factory used to be, both are 16...

We see them Kiss, rather lovingly and they walk off together.

We go to the sky, and in the sky is a cloud formation reading...

"The End"

That's the End Folks!  
I was going to put in a third part to the trillogy, but after the Final Battle, what use would it be?

Hope you liked my Fan-fic!

(hands everyone Pie)


End file.
